Chapter 392
China's Attention is the 392nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Hi Shin Unit is still fighting fiercely as the end of day 2 draws near. The Wei soldiers are retreating for the night and so is Qin. Ka Ryo Ten tells Shin that they made up for the lack of progress on day 1. The Gyoku Hou Unit is still facing Earl Shi and were on the verge of defeat, but was barely saved by Kan Jou. On the third front, the Roku O Mi Army hasn't made any progress so far and hasn't been able to get through the enemy lines. Meanwhile at a look-out city at the Zhao-Wei border, Ri Boku is overlooking a board with the strategic placements of the units in the battle. Tou is seen talking to Roku O Mi. Rokuomi tells Tou that a general shouldn't leave his camp so readily, Tou tells him not to worry. Rokuomi says that normally this battle should be for Tou to gather achievements as a general, but Tou leaves it to the new generation. Tou explains that since the Battle of Kankoku Pass, and the revealing of two of China's best generals, namely Go Hou Mei of Wei, and Ka Rin of Chu, the whole of China is now watching in anticipation of how this battle will pan out. Tou is reminded of his former master and wants to realize his dream of helping the king of Qin to unite all of China. He tells Rokuomi that there are only a few people in the Qin army that has the potential to become a Great General. Tou didn't see this as a place to settle the score with Go Hou Mei, but as a chance for the young warriors to prove their worth to all of china. Tou believes that they could achieve the level of power the Six Great Generals of Qin once had. However Rokuomi doesn't believe this to be possible. Shin apologizes to Kyou Kai for hitting her. Shin is worried for tomorrow, since they will be facing the main Gai Mou army. Kyou Kai states that the enemy has 10-20 thousand reserve troops that are still at full power, while the Hi Shin Unit only has around 4000 people left. Ka Ryo Ten is scouting the area for making a trap tomorrow. Kyou Kai states that Ou Hon's plan only has a 10% chance of succeeding. Shin wants to see if the young warriors of Qin are capable of defeating Go Hou Mei. Kyou Kai believes that this might be the first step to becoming a great general of the heavens. Characters *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Kyou Kai *Ou Hon *Ban You *Kan Jou *Ri Boku *Tou *Ka Rin flashback *Go Hou Mei flashback *Ou Ki flashback *Gai Mou mentioned Characters introduced Chapter Notes *Day 2 has ended. *Hi Shin Unit made up for the lack of progress on day 1. *Gyoku Hou Unit barely escaped Earl Shi. *The Rokuomi army hasn't made any progress at all. *Tou wants to realize a dream to unite all of china. *Tou didn't see this as a place to settle the score with Go Hou Mei, but as a chance for the young warriors of Qin to prove their worth to all of China. *Tou believes that they could achieve the level of power the six generals of Qin once had. *Shin apologizes to Kyou Kai. *on the third day the Hi Shin Unit will face the main Gai Mou army. *the enemy has 10-20 thousand reserve troops that have no casualties. *Hi Shin Unit has only around 4000 people left. *Ka Ryo Ten is scouting the area for making a trap for the following day. *Kyou Kai states that Ou Hon's plan only has a 10% chance of succeeding. *Kyou Kai believes that this battle might be the first step to becoming a great general of the heavens. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters